Supernatural 2x11: Sombre découverte
by hyprion38
Summary: Tandis que Chuck se joint aux Winchester et à Castiel, les Ténèbres lancent l'assaut sur la ville de Blackwater alors qu'une créature bien connu des Winchester prépare son implacable vengeance.


Bon alors, tout d'abord merci d'avoir suivi et commentés le premier épisode, j'espère que le deuxième épisode (celui-ci donc) aura au moins autant de succès.

J'en profite également pour vous annoncer, un spin off de la saison 11. Il s'agit de Supernatural : At the beginning. Ce spin off sera centré sur les Archanges et racontera leurs histoires. Au menu : Création des Archanges, des Anges et du Paradis mais également combat contre les Ténèbres et les Léviathans et l'apparition d'Eve entre autres. Les trois premiers chapitres paraîtront environ une semaine (espacés de deux jours chacun) après le dernier chapitre de cette épisode.

….

Chapitre 1 :

 _Blackwater, Colorado._

Des chuchotements, voilà ce que la créature entendait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. La créature cachait entre les arbres en guettant d'éventuelles proies poussa un râle. Alors les chuchotements se turent, laissant la créature seule.

 _QJ des Hommes de Lettres._

Castiel tournait comme un lion en cage, Ariel lui ayant confié la mission de veiller sur les trois autres personnes présentes actuellement sur place. Sam et Dean pour leur part avait commencé à passer une série de coup de téléphone aux derniers chasseurs encore en vie qu'ils connaissaient. Premièrement pour les avertir du danger que représentaient les Ténèbres et deuxièmement pour leur demander de prêter oreilles attentives sur toutes informations concernant une certaine sorcière nommée Rowena. Chuck de son côté lisait attentivement le livre de Nostradamus.

\- Castiel, tu pourrais arrêter faire les cent pas, c'est assez dérangeant, dit Chuck. J'ai… j'ai besoin de calme pour traduire.

Aussitôt, Castiel tira une chaise et s'assit immédiatement, tel un réflexe comme si Chuck lui en avait donné l'ordre.

\- En parlant de ça, commença Dean. Tu as réussis à traduire quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, commença Chuck. Il semblerait que ce soit l'Archange Michel qui ait possédé Nostradamus pour écrire ce livre. Apparemment, il ne s'agit pas que d'incantation mais il y'aurait également des informations sur une clé capable d'ouvrir la cage de Lucifer sans avoir à briser les sceaux.

\- Pardon ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

\- Pourquoi Lilith a-t-elle brisé les sceaux alors ? demanda Sam.

\- Parce que l'Archange était visiblement le seul au courant, répondit le prophète et parce que d'après ce que j'arrive à traduire… et que cette clé ne peut fonctionner que si l'on connait l'incantation qui va avec. Et si j'en crois ce qui est écrit, cette clé ne libérerait pas que Lucifer mais aussi Samael et Belzébuth.

\- Je comprends, fit Sam. Lucifer était déjà un puissant adversaire. Avec Gabriel et Ariel en cavale, Michel et Raphael n'auraient sans doute pas pu combattre les trois Archanges déchu en même temps.

\- C'est logique, approuva Dean.

\- Michel voulait sans doute s'occupait de détruire d'abord Lucifer, poursuivit Chuck en comprenant le cheminement de pensée de Sam. Une fois cela fait, cela lui aurait été aisé de vaincre Samael et Belzébuth puisque moins puissant que Lucifer, surtout avec le soutien de Raphael.

\- Tu peux nous trouver la clé et l'incantation qui va avec ? demanda Dean.

\- Je vais essayer, lui répondit le prophète.

 _Blackwater, Colorado._

Un jeune couple s'arrêta dans la foret avant de déposer leurs sacs à dos part terre. Le jeune homme de la mi- vingtaine ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une tente pré-montée.

\- Tu crois que tu vas avoir le temps de monter la tente ? demanda la jeune femme, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Bien sûr, répondit son petit ami, laisse-moi cinq minutes.

La jeune fille opina de la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la tente était fin prête et la jeune femme sortit un paquet de chips de son sac.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on voulait camper.

Son amoureux lui sourit.

\- Kathleen, dit-il en sortant une petite boite de son sac.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui.

\- Heu, je sais que l'endroit où nous sommes est peu conventionnelle pour… .

\- Rick, regarde le ciel, le coupa t'elle subitement.

Rick releva la tête pour voir que le ciel était devenu violet, d'un violet sombre.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama t'il en se relevant subitement.

Alors que Rick focalisait son attention sur le ciel, il se sentit attraper puis trainer par une force surhumaine. Jetant un regard paniqué, il remarqua Kathleen tout aussi affolée avant de tenter un regard par-dessus sa propre épaule pour découvrir, un être de prêt de deux mètres à l'aspect difforme.

Le couple poussa un même cri d'horreur avant d'hurler à l'unisson.

\- A l'aide !

 _QJ des Hommes de Lettres._

Castiel c'était mis à regarder l'ordinateur de Sam au plus grand étonnement des frères Winchester.

\- Sam, Dean, regardez ça, fit soudainement Castiel.

Ce dernier tourna l'écran vers les frères qui découvrirent ahuris un ciel violet sombre.

\- J'ai tapé : faits surnaturels sur google et la première chose qui est apparu c'est ce ciel violet.

Sam s'empara sur l'ordinateur, pianota et cliqua.

\- C'est à Blackwater dans le Colorado, ça a été mise en ligne y'a moins d'une heure.

\- Oh ça c'est intéressant, dit Chuck. Je viens de trouver une formule d'exorcisme pour expulser les Ténèbres de leurs hôtes. Je dois encore le déchiffrer mais je pense pouvoir y parvenir bientôt.

\- Okay, reprit Dean, occupe-toi de ça. Nous on part avec Castiel à Blackwater.

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean empoigna Castiel par le bras avant de quitter la salle, Sam sur ses talons.


End file.
